Tudo que é Sólido pode Derreter
by Clarice M. Bean
Summary: Kefera é filha de um alfaiate, nascida e criada em volantis com aspiração a curandeira. Como ela imagina sua vida? Simples, calma e claro: em volantis. Como é a realidade: difícil, cheia de obstáculos, paixões avassaladoras e provavelmente em Porto Real. Shippers incluem: Sansa/Tyrion, Sandor/Kefera e Arya/Jaqen.
1. Chapter 1

"**Tudo que é sólido pode derreter"**

Inspirado em "A Song of Ice and Fire" e "Game of Thrones"

_Shippers: Kefera/Sandor, Jaqen/Arya, Jamie/Brienne, Tyrion/Sansa_

_*(demais shippers serão adicionados ao decorrer da história)_

Kefera é filha de um alfaiate, nascida e criada em Volantis, que está passando por um ano de eleição complicado para sua família da casa Dragutin. Filha de prostituta e sendo aspirante a curandeira, ainda pobre, fica sob cuidados do pai e dos avós que precisam de um plano para manter as honras (moeda de Volantis) em circulação dentro da casa. Kefera, aos dezoito anos, é então colocada pra trabalhar ao lado de um dos atriarcas — num cargo que também a surpreendeu. Só alguns detalhes não lhe foram informados: que sua carne e alma eram deles e de certas viagens para… Porto Real.

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

O ano de eleição havia chegado,_ infelizmente_.

A tríade mudaria e por tanto tudo ao seu redor sofria metamorfose unida e instantânea de modo que a evolução da cidade fosse sempre para melhor aos olhos dos eleitores, já que os candidatos precisam de votos, de afiliados e aliados.

Como mulher nascida em Volantis eu tinha pouco — senão nenhum — poder político e minha postura na sociedade não me dava privilégios, mera filha de um alfaiate. Nós, da casa_ Dragutin_, não vínhamos de linhagem da nobreza; se vínhamos de alguma casa, seria do conhecimento, somente.

Meu pai havia aprendido suas técnicas de alfaiataria com sua mãe, então minha avó, Amice que por sua vez trabalhou ao lado de Trianna, uma triarca passada. Nos tempos de agora, que passavam frente aos nossos olhos, Elric Dragutin era subordinado do atual triarca: _Nyessos Vhassar_.

Houve um tempo onde ainda tentei seguir os caminhos de meu pai enfiando-me entre os panos, os tecidos, furando meus dedos ainda finos e delicados em alfinetes e pingentes, combinando cores das casas da nobreza de Volantis ou de Porto Real. Mas aquele não era meu lugar.

Ao contrário do esperado passava mais do meu tempo com_ Jurian Kazimir_ — um cliente passado de Athanasi para Eda. Era um homem ainda mais velho do que se juntar minha idade somada a de minha irmã. E de conhecimento maior que te toda tríade unida, ao meu ver. Um curandeiro que usava os serviços sexuais de Atha, quando esta era jovem, para relaxar conhecido em Volantis por seus trabalhos em tempos e campos de guerra — não nossas, mas de Porto Real. Nós o viamos pouco, até, mas suas temporadas na Casa do Mercador me rendiam aulas longas o suficiente sobre suas técnicas.

Kazimir me mostrava seu pequeno baú onde guardava espécies de plantas que ele mesmo coletava e estudava. Havia também os tempos de histórias de que seus ancestrais forram cassados, acusados de bruxaria, mas que hoje isso tinha poucas chances de ocorrer. Sempre me entregava uma pequena amostrar de todas suas coletas, me fazia dizer em voz alta seus nomes e funções.

— Lírio branco. — Respondi, da última vez que o vi. — Diz-se que sua raiz pilada colocada sobre os olhos aumenta o alcance visual. — Lembro de ter sorrido ao dizer aquilo, um tanto quanto vitoriosa por não ter sido interrompida como ele o fazia quando eu cometia algum erro grotesco. Jurian também sorria, mas não para mim, para Eda que sempre fazia sua entrada triunfante usando de pouco pano para cobrir seus pequenos porém perfeitos seios que faziam jus a todas as curvas minuciosas de seu corpo jovem. Seus quinze anos lhe faziam bem — e ele gostava das mais novas.

Embrulhei meu Lírio para deixá-los a sós e cruzar a porta e fitar os olhos maliciosos de Eda escutei ainda a voz do homem atrás de mim: — Gostou da aula? — Me fazia pensar se Kazimir me via com outros olhos. Engoli em seco enquanto fazia que sim com cabeça. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, antes de ir. Minhas duas únicas semelhanças a Eda era o fato de que tínhamos o mesmo pai e de que, apesar de nossas mães serem distintas, ambas eram putas. E só uma de nós exercia a profissão.

Elric nunca foi a favor.

Ninguém quer uma filha puta; que troca sua honra moral, pela honra volantina — a moeda de Volantis, ainda que estas valessem muito mais que o questionamento moral. "Não se compra comida com moral", dizia Atha em resposta às farpas que meu pai trocava com ela noite após noite, tentando proteger Eda de ser expulsa de casa. Nenhuma das duas teria aonde ir, mas a mãe de minha irmã era pouco parecida com a minha, que fugira para Porto Real, contam-se histórias. Jehanne já havia sido tatuada com a lágrima em sua bochecha, cravando em sua pele a escravidão perpétua em nossa cidade "livre". Fora dela que roubei as orbes tão negras quanto os fios de meu cabelo. A pele acobreada tanto podia ser de um lado da família, como de outro, mas o nariz era definitivamente de meu pai.

A cada dia sua imagem some um pouco da minha mente, ainda que eu lute pelo contrário. Meus avós não gostam de ambas as mães. Diot e Amice são Lhazarianos. Acham a prostituição uma ingratidão e de Jehanne ainda nutrem o ódio do fato da mesma carregar o sangue de Dothraki. E provavelmente de tê-lo passado para mim. "Sangue quente e impuro daqueles selvagens…", uma vez escutei Amice dizer, sendo rapidamente rebatida por um comentário de meu pai sobre eu passar longe de ser uma selvagem.

Eu passava longe de ser uma milady também.

Deixando meus devaneios de lado, por um instante, assim que terminei de pegar as frutas que pude dentro de meu cesto e pagar as honras aos comerciantes ambulantes, fiz meu caminho para casa desviando das inúmeras pessoas nas ruas cheias. Dos nossos e de visitantes, graças as eleições. Vi alguns candidatos à tríade num momento social com alguns outros nobres que desconhecia, mas só por poucos segundos, até um dos guardas pessoais de Qhaedar ordenaram que eu me dispersasse, grosseiros sentindo-se poderosos com suas espadas afiadas e suas roupas pesadas feitas de metal. Sabia qual candidato protegia porque seu metal estava timbrado com um leão.

Em casa encontrei Amice e Diot sentados a mesa. A velha tratava de costurar um bordado num tecido qualquer enquanto Diot examinava uma pequena caixa de joias — antigo ourives — provavelmente a pedido de Elric pra saber seu valor. Beijei ambos no topo da cabeça e deixei o cesto de frutas sobre a mesa.

— Roubastes estas frutas, menina? — Ri da acusação, já que eu era conhecida na família por não saber mentir e/ou roubar.

— Não. Eram minhas últimas honras.

— Faz bem em usá-las para a família.

— Ao menos uma delas não tem o pensamento da mãe…

— Diot!

Deixei o sorriso nos lábios porque estava acostumada com as alfinetas de meu avô quanto ao fato de sermos filhas de prostitutas. Talvez não fossem tão cruéis comigo porque Elric chegou a casar-se com Jehanne durante um período. E só depois então, quando esta fora cassada pela tríade, se desfizeram-se de laços amorosos. Isso e o fato de que ela não parecia interessada e deixar seu posto de meretriz — "as honras eram sempre bem-vindas", ela costumava dizer. Deixei-os e segui até o quarto de meus pais, que o dividia com os mais velhos.

— Está atrasada. — Constatou assim que adentrei, admirando os belíssimos panos estampados que estavam abertos sobre as camas. Toquei suas fibras, com certeza algo nobre. Nada comparado ao trapo que eu usava naquele momento.

— Atrasada para quê? Não fiz compromissos. — Rebati e recebi um olhar de censura. Respirei fundo recompondo a postura a sua frente, as mãos paradas em frente ao corpo, dedos entrelaçados. — Desculpe, pai. Comprei maçãs com as últimas honras que me restavam.

Não fui repreendida. Percebi que Elric dobrava os tecidos e, por tanto, quando chegou o homem momento de dobrar o que encontrava-se estendido na cama, o ajudei cordialmente — sem esperar por um pedido. Definitivamente estava mais quieto que o normal. Controlei meu sangue quente de Dothraki e minha curiosidade de jovem mulher. Sabia que a tensão de meu pai tratava-se de todo trabalho que fazia agora para Nyessos em seus últimos dias na tríade (já que suas chances de re-eleições eram mínimas) e de que como ficaria sem trabalho depois que este deixasse o cargo e, posteriormente, Volantis. Havia descartado a possibilidade de ir para onde quer que o triarca fosse. Não havia como viajar com dois senhores de idade, ainda mais para Westeros — que era o caso.

— Vou apresentá-la a alguém. — Disse por fim, retirando o pano de minhas mãos quando este já estava em perfeitas condições para ser guardado. Em seguida abriu um segundo baú e de lá retirou um belíssimo vestido azulado, de acordo com meus avós esta era a cor da casa Tyrell — pouco sabia destes daí. Veio para perto de mim abrindo os braços deixando que meu corpo ficasse num formato de "T" e desdobrou o vestido vendo sua modelagem rente ao meu corpo. Se quer me olhava nos olhos. Eu não sabia se podia questionar.

— Do que se trata?

— O vestido?

— O vestido trata-se de um vestido, eu sei disso. — Seu olhar de censura encontrou o meu. Abaixei os mesmos em sinal de perdão.

— Se usar este tom de rispidez para com quem vou apresentá-la, tenho certeza de que cortaram sua língua e entregarão aos cães. — Engoli em seco, o corpo completamente duro, tenso com as poucas informações que eu tinha. Senti suas mãos apalparem meus seios. — Está sangrando regularmente?

— Porque não estaria?

— Atenha-se a responder as perguntas.

— Eu respon-

— Não se responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta, Kefera. — Ele ainda checou minhas mãos. Minhas unhas estavam impecáveis, mas por ordem de Kazimir que pedia uma mulher limpa quando se tratava de curandeiras — por isso não ensina nada do que sabia às prostitutas. — Tome um banho e vista isso.

— Porq-

— Kefera.

— Sim, pai. Como desejar. — "Nunca questione as ações de seus superiores", era minha lição número um e a que eu mais tinha dificuldade em seguir. Não por ser constantemente ríspida, mas por ser constantemente curiosa. E meu sangue Dothraki me impedia de ser uma simples, calada, tímida garota. Amaldiçoados sejam eles! Peguei o vestido deixando-o sobre o antebraço e fui me banhar.

Elric que seguia de volta a sala encontrou Athasani chegando em casa, carregando no dedo indicador três bolsas de moedas — honras, provavelmente. Seu rostinho dispunha de um sorriso cheio de si enquanto caminhava sem se importar com o olhar desgostoso dos idosos que ali estavam. Jogou as bolsas sobre a mesa de madeira, adorando o som que as moedas faziam quando roçavam violentamente umas nas outras. Sentou-se adjacente aos "sogros" apoitando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre a mão. Amice foi a primeira a notar uma certa vermelhidão em sua face, a área do osso da bochecha.

— O que houve? Espancada por algum dos carcereiros?

— O que foi? Está com pena? — O sarcasmo era carregado, aproveitando para pegar uma das maçãs que colhi, limpando-a nas poucas vestes.

— Jamais. Merecia uma chibatada.

— Não fale assim que eu gosto, milady. — Inclinou-se na mesa, mordendo a maçã e deixando que seu pouco suco escorresse pelo canto de seus lábios propositalmente não impedindo-o de rastejar pelo pescoço até o meio dos seios. Olhou para Diot e lhe enviou vários beijinhos no ar. — Quer me bater, velho?

— Se quer se compara ao que eu desejo fazer com você.

— Por cinco moedas deixo fazer o que quiseres… — Riu, maldosa e Elric rapidamente colocou a mão em seu ombro forçando-o para baixo de modo que fosse obrigada a se sentar outra vez.

— Podia ao menos respeitar os mais velhos.

— E você podia ao menos chutá-los daqui.

— E porque você teria merecimento maior para morar aqui, meretriz? — Questionou Amice, parando com a costura pois a concentração agora estava escassa.

— Eu pago minha estadia aqui, velha.

— Não quero seu dinheiro. Quero seu respeito.

— Não espere sentada, então.

— Veja, Elric, esta daqui só me respeitará quando eu estiver debaixo da terra!

— O que não deve demorar muito para acontecer.

— Já chega!

— E mesmo debaixo da terra eu cuspiria no seu túmulo, velha.

— Athanasi!

— Chamas-te, ó rei? — Respondeu no mesmo tom que ele, olhando dentro dos olhos e com um sorriso insano nos lábios. Ousou ainda morder a maçã que tinha em mãos mastigando de boca aberta. — Às vezes me esqueço que você é melhor do que eu, Elric. — Sua voz agora era calma e baixa, como se só quisesse que ele ouvisse. Arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas e relaxou os ombros, como se precisasse viver com aquela contestação não fosse tão difícil, pesado ou complicado. — Esqueço que vocês são os Dragutin, perfeitos a sua forma... — Jogou a maçã contra seu peito, a qual ele agarrou com as duas mãos. — Então não se esqueça que quem comeu e engravidou uma puta barata num beco qualquer, que gozou dentro dela por 3 moedas, que vendeu sua honra por uma noite com ela… Foi você, Elric Dragutin. — Cuspiu nos seus pés e passou por ele indo em direção ao banheiro, imagino eu, que cruzei com ela na minha volta para a sala devidamente vestida, com o longo cabelo ainda úmido e preso no topo da cabeça num coque.

— Milady. — Me cumprimentou somente, tocando o levíssimo tecido da roupa que eu usava, sem deixar a malícia e luxúria escaparem de seus olhos — o que me assustava um pouco. Chegando aonde estava a família encontrei tensão no ar que só foi esquecida quando seus olhares caíram sobre mim, limpa e arrumada — como raramente.

Mas pouco preparada para o que meu pai pediria a mim.

**N/A**: Mais uma vez cá estou eu arriscando meus dotes de criatividade com uma fanfiction. A última vez que fiz isso levei anos pra terminar, espero que não faça jus a minha demora desta vez. Também estou trabalhando em cima de uma fanfic de The Walking Dead, espero que possa postar logo. Sei como é difícil cativar os leitores com personagem original, porém se tudo der certo com a Kefera eu conseguirei guiar melhor a história mesmo com shippers dos personagens do livro entre si. Achei que era muito "bold" se eu já fosse escrevendo como um personagem existente! Acho que não estou mais tão aventureira como antes, não? Espero que goste da história, de verdade, que se identifiquem com a Kefera e estejam interessados nos shippers que informei. (PS: desculpe-me os erros, estou sem beta reader!).

Um beijo grande da,

CLARICE, xx


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

O sol se punha em Westeros — eu tinha a visão perfeita da janela do meu quarto — de uns tempos para cá eu passava mais tempo por lá admirando o horizonte do que fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Via pouco do limite dos castelos, mas ainda assim ansiava pelo dia que meu pai, Eddard Stark, fosse derrubar aquelas paredes e me libertar do pesadelo em que vivia. Doces ilusões; quem dera se quer ele estivesse vivo. O tempo ia passando e ao fim da minha meditação já me encontrava a suspirar, cansada. Apertava minha mão na parede de pedra baixa que delimitava até onde eu poderia ir protegida de uma possível queda e ficava a pensar, por várias e várias vezes, se não faria um favor a todos me jogando dali. Não havia mais Arya. Robb estava longe. John… Eu nunca ouvia de John. Só eu poderia me resgatar daquele lugar. Cheguei a colocar meus pés no limite e olhei para baixo. O sol se pondo dava uma coloração avermelhada ao chão que iluminava e, eu não sabia como era o inferno em si, mas algo me dizia que aquela seria o atalho. Prendi minha respiração. Estava a passar uma das pernas por cima da pedra quando ouvi as batidas na porta de meu quarto. No susto quase me vi no chão.

— Um momento! — Pedi com pouca graça, voltando para a sacada e indo em direção à porta ajeitando meu vestido enquanto o fazia. Deixei meus cabelos ruivos caírem sobre meus ombros e então puxei a porta em minha direção. De cara vi Bronn e Rodrick Payne. Abaixei o olhar e vi meu, então marido.

— Milady. — Ele dissera, como se precisasse de algum tipo de convite para adentrar o quarto. Com um pequeno gesto com a mão, os demais homens foram deixados para trás e eu já fechava a porta atrás de mim. Olhei para o pequeno Lannister que se apressava em servir vinho. Já sabia que aquela visita tratava-se de obra de Cersei para me engravidar. Mal sabia ela que das três tardes e noites que passei com Tyrion só fizemos conversar.

— Vamos tratar de mais um plano pra foder com Cersei? — Questionei, curiosa. Ele me servia um copo de vinho mesmo sabendo que eu não gostava. Recusei.

— Acredite, quando eu terminar de falar, você vai precisar de um gole. — Engoli em seco desde de já. De fato ele se encontrava um pouco mais sério que o normal. Voltei com meus suspiros e me sentei numa das cadeiras enquanto agora era vez do homem de admirar o sol que se punha. — Sabe porque Cersei me enviou no seu quarto nas últimas noites? — Fiz que sim, com a cabeça, mas ele negou. — Você acha que sabe, criança. — Bebeu um gole generoso do vinho que o secou da taça e colocou-a sobre uma mesinha qualquer vindo em minha direção. Segurou minhas pequenas mãos que, perto das dele, não eram tão pequenas assim. Eu acabei sorrindo, não sei ao certo porque. Tyrion era o Lannister mais estranho de todos talvez não porque era um anão — mas porque sabia ser educado na maior parte do tempo.

— Porque, então?

— Ela sabe que está ovulando, milady. — Eu tinha pouco conhecimento daquele assunto. Levei uma das mãos até o ventre lembrando das leves dores que sentia. — É o momento propício para engravidar… — Pisquei uma, duas, três vezes como se não entendesse do que se tratava o assunto. — Eu disse que você ia querer beber depois que te falasse. — Dito e feito. Tomei um gole tão grande que parte do vinho escorreu pelo canto da minha boca. Tyrion me providenciou um lenço e voltou a se afastar.

— Mas existe a possibilidade de eu não engravidar.

— Remota. Você é jovem, fértil e está em um momento propício. Seria o começo de uma guerra interna com Cersei se você não engravidasse logo.

— O que sugere, milorde?

— Tyrion, por favor. — Me esquecia às vezes de nossa intimidade. Senti minhas faces ficarem mais quentes que o normal, provavelmente rosadas.

— Sim, Tyrion. Pretende me foder hoje a noite? — Ele me olhava assustado e cabisbaixo ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia dizer ao certo se eu não o excitava, ou se ele simplesmente ainda não me via uma mulher ainda. Eu já não via um amante de meretrizes no meio-homem. Tampouco vinha um meio-homem. Comecei puxar os fios que amarravam a parte de cima da minha veste quando ele veio rápido em minha direção tocando-me a região dos seios, não para apalpá-los, mas para me fazer parar com a ação de me despir.

— Chega de drama, milady! Eu não pretendo fazer nada que não queira… Mas… — Abaixei o olhar para a região que ele tocava o que o fez rapidamente se afastar, virando de costas. Eu podia jurar que ele estava rubro — quem diria.

— Mas? — Ignorei suas ações.

— Mas você precisa… — Falava baixo, eu quase não escutava sua voz.

— Eu…? — Levantei aproximando-me, na tentativa de escutá-lo melhor.

— Precisa...

— O que!? — Eu não havia entendido, verdadeiramente.

— Precisa aprender, Sansa. Aprender. Estudar. Entender a anatomia humana. Seu próprio corpo. Os prazeres, as… — Falou tão rápido que ficou sem ar. Respirou fundo, continuando a falar, agora olhando meus olhos, cansado. — Eu não posso te dar prazer se você ainda não sabe o que te da prazer, milady.

Devo dizer que fiquei um tanto quanto surpresa. Mas de fato eu pouco conhecia meu corpo ou prazeres mundanos que este proporcionaria a mim ou a outros. Finalizei minha taça de vinho aguentando seu gosto porque o que estava ao meu redor era muito mais repugnante.

— Como? — Questionei somente.

— Amanhã, pela manhã, antes da corte acordar mandarei alguém vir buscá-la pra levá-la até… Sua aula. — Franzi o cenho porque não estava compreendendo muito bem do tratavam-se aquelas tais "aulas". Seriam… Práticas? Se quer ousei questionar. Mordi meu lábio inferior e o segui com o olhar enquanto ele fazia o caminho para fora do cômodo. — Milady. — Se despediu e saiu.

Deitei na cama cheia de questionamentos. Lembro de demorar a cair no sono, mas o vinho ajudou. Na manhã seguinte acordei com batidas na porta que tentavam ser sutis ao mesmo tempo que altas o suficiente para me acordar. O sol se quer havia nascido, porque o quarto estava ainda escuro. Levantei, usando uma camisola fina e os cabelos desgrenhados para ir até a porta abrindo sem muita cerimônia. Bronn, do outro lado, me olhou dos pés a cabeça. Cobri a região dos seios com as mãos, como se não gostasse de olhares famintos e escondi o pequeno corpo atrás da porta.

—Milady.

— O que quer?

— Vamos treinar.

— Agora?

— Não, vamos esperar que a rainha acorde. — Ironizou. — Talvez ela queira participar.

— Não devia usar esse tom com "sua lady".

— Sorte a minha que hoje você não é minha lady, Stark. É minha aluna. — Usava uma espécie de adaga para tirar algum pedaço de alimento de seus dentes e eu torci o rosto numa careta de desaprovação.

— E como espera que me vista sozinha? — Os vestidos eram mais complicados que planos de guerra. Foi quando ele apontou ao lado e eu vi Jehanne, uma criada que costumava ficar junto de Shae, quando esta ainda estava no castelo. Deixei que ela entrasse e então fechei a porta atrás de mim. Vi sua pequena reverência em meu respeito antes de me auxiliar a retirar minhas vestes e colocar as novas. Enquanto amarrava a parte de trás de meu vestido resolvi questionar.

— Você entende de…

— De que, milady?

— Você sabe. — Pelo reflexo de seu rosto numa jarra vi que me olhava confusa, mas sorrindo, sem deixar de fazer seu trabalho. Virei o rosto para trás para poder encará-la e aproximei o máximo que podia para sussurrar, como quem tem medo das paredes terem ouvidos: — Sexo. — A criada riu o que me deixou vastamente constrangida e, por tanto, dei-lhe um leve tapa no ombro.

— Desculpe, milady!

— Responda-me.

— Creio que não sou a pessoa certa pra tratar destas artimanhas com senhorita.

— Porque diz isso? — Agora eu que me via confusa.

— Bem… Eu não sou… Como posso dizer? — Respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Não sou vista com bons olhos por aqui, milady. — Virei mais uma vez para encará-la. Jehanne tinha uma pele bem mais acobreada que a minha. Seus olhos, então, eram tão negros quanto o céu a noite juntamente com um brilho belíssimo que podia ser confundido com uma estrela por qualquer homem que fosse.

— Não vejo nada de errado em sua face. A não ser… — Havia uma pequena tatuagem de uma lágrima — ou uma gota — em sua bochecha. Levantei a mão num gesto automático para tocá-la e notei que Jehanne se afastava, incomodada. — Que modos os meus… Desculpe. — Voltei a me endireitar de costas para a criada, para que pudesse finalizar o nó do vestido. Fitei um ponto qualquer e achei que seria mais conveniente que se houvesse outras palavras a serem trocadas naquela conversa, seria Jehanne quem voltaria a falar.

— No meu sangue… Corre sangue de ancestrais Dothraki, milady. Sangue de selvagens e… A tatuagem… — Ela finalizou o laço da roupa, permitindo que eu pudesse me virar para encará-la enquanto falasse. Seu olhar estava baixo, como se estivesse envergonhada. — ...Trata-se de eu ser marcada como escrava de onde eu vim.

— Mas pensei que viesse das Cidades Livres.

— Elas não são nenhum paraíso.

— Acredite… Aqui também não. — Baixei o olhar para meu antebraço, marcado por Joffrey na última conversa que tivessemos. Ela tocou ali, cheia de delicadezas.

— Tyrion claramente quer seu melhor. — Sorriu, parecendo genuína. — Vamos?

Bronn nos fez fazer um caminho que poucos conheciam, justamente para não sermos vistos pelos olheiros que faziam o trabalho sujo para Cersei e Joffrey; mas naquele horário e depois da bebedeira que fizeram na noite passada não acordariam antes do sol nascer nem se realmente precisassem. Foi um ponto ao nosso favor. Sei que passamos pela Rua da Farinha, pois havia muitas padarias. Não sei como ou quando, mas Jehanne havia conseguido um pedaço generoso de pão. A Rua de Seda, com seus bordéis, me fez prender a atenção por alguns instantes, já que havia alguns sons que podiam ser ouvidos em meio ao silência.

— Alguns nunca dormem. — Comentou Bronn. Chegamos um local que dava a beira-mar. Escondido atrás de um amontoado de pedras. Ainda estava escuro então o lampião da criada nos ajudava. Ele foi passado para mim enquanto o mercenário me ajudava a descer, me fazendo perder uma das sapatilhas antes de encostar meus pés na terra firme. Aproveitei o momento a sós para investigar o lugar; não queria tão pouco ser estuprada por um mercenário e uma criada, mas devo admitir que a única forma de saída daquele lugar seria por onde eu havia passado a pouco. Os dois deviam estar tendo dificuldade em se deslocar sem muita iluminação, imagino, mas no momento não me dei conta.

Ele desceu primeiro e então esticou os braços para Jehanne.

— Vamos, venha.

— Eu vou cair…

— Milady, vamos.

— Não sou uma lady.

— Prefere que te chame de puta? — Ele riu e ela torceu o rosto, cruzando os braços acima dos seios como se agora estivesse certa de que não ia descer. — Se não vier por bem, virá por mal.

— E o que pretende fazer, ogro? — Bronn passou as mãos ao redor das pernas dela, pronto para puxá-la para baixo se esta não tivesse começado a movimentar-se tão vivamente que o fizera perder um pouco do equilíbrio. Vendo que não era nada inteligente debater-se em seus braços, Jehanne parou, enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços pouco antes de irem os dois ao chão. Ela por cima dele — que amorteceu a queda. Com o barulho do baque me voltei aos dois, iluminando suas faces.

— O que houve?

— Essa desengonçada…

— Eu disse que íamos cair!

— Claro! Se comporta como um saltimbanco… — Eu ri do comentário e dei de ombros pro casal. Jehanne rodou os olhos e levantou uma das mãos para dar-lhe um tapa na face, mas foi impedida pela mão grande, pesada e forte de Bronn que segurou se pulso. Para sua surpresa ele poderia apertá-la até deixar uma marca, mas não o fez. Tentou estapeá-lo com a outra mão, mas ocorreu o mesmo. — Uma saltimbanco previsível, quem diria. — Irritadiça, debateu-se, porém tudo que conseguiu foi mudar de posição, deixando o mercenário por cima. Ele prendeu os braços miúdos da mulher contra o chão de pedra e trouxe o rosto pra perto do dela. — Você também tem muito pra treinar, milady.

— Eu não sou uma lady. — Soltou-a, por fim, caminhando em minha direção.

— Pronta pra sua aula com um mercenário e uma não-lady, milady? — Seu sorriso era sarcástico e seu olhar cheio de malícia. Eu não estava preparada.

— Sim, estou. — Mas quem está preparado para algo em Porto Real?


End file.
